Do You Feel It Too?
by tuttifruity414
Summary: Jackson and April need to decide if they can just move past what happened during the weekend of the boards.Are they able to just continue a platonic friendship or are they on the verge of becoming something more?They need each other and are about to find out if the feelings are mutual.Takes place right after season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe in which they live in. I am merely just a fan.

* * *

**Do You Feel It Too?**

**Chapter 1**

It was supposed to be a night of celebration.

"_I'm going to be happy tonight Jackson, because this is a happy time and we should be celebration."_

Jackson watched intently as April opened the door to Meredith's house and kicked off her shoes. She threw her keys on the counter and tied her hair up. He followed her into the kitchen and found himself fascinated with April at that very moment. She was barefoot, hair was a mess and yet, he couldn't stop himself from staring.

And that part scared him.

"_I feel sick by the way. Sick to leave here…..to leave you."_

"Earth to Jackson….." She nudged his arm lightly. And he mumbled "sorry."

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Want one?"

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

It had been a long night and she knew better.

Jackson + her+ alcohol=trouble

He walked over to where she was standing in the kitchen. He was so close she could feel his heart racing.

April wondered why his heart was racing. A guy like him could get any girl he wanted. Yet, he was standing there next to her. _Do I make him nervous? No way, not possible. Or was it possible._ Her life was a mess and nothing made sense anymore.

And that part scared her.

She was working up the courage to pull away from him when she looked up into his eyes.

Those eyes were very green...and very dangerous.

He put the beer bottle down and put one hand around her waist to pull her even closer to him.

_Thump thump….Thump thump….Thump thump…..Thump thump_

His lips barely touched hers when they were interrupted by the noise of both their pages and cell phones going off.

"_Life changes in an instant…..turns on a dime."_

* * *

1 week later

The wake for Lexie was held at Meredith's house. April had arranged the whole thing from the flowers to the food.

"April I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

April smiled at Meredith and said, "I was happy to help. And if you need me to watch Zola or something. Just ask."

Meredith smiled and took April's hand in her own.

"Thank you"

Meredith had a new sadness to her.

She was different.

_Everyone was different_.

Jackson sat on the sofa in the living room amazed at how many people had shown. He knew not everyone in that house knew or actually associated with Lexi so he figured it had more to do with the fact that she was Meredith's sister. They came because she was a Grey.

He scanned the room looking for April. They hadn't spoken since last week and he hated the way things transpired between them.

"_Jackson, please…just talk to me. "_

He was angry.

"_Just go away. I'll deal with this on my own. I don't need you April"_

She was hurt.

He made his way into the kitchen and found April dicing up fruit. She had a knife in one hand and a piece of melon in the other. He took the knife from her hand and put it down on the cutting board.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She wanted to yell at him some more but just one look at him and she knew all he needed was a friend.

"I...Uh-…..I'm so sorry April. I didn't…And Lexis's gone and I just-I just…."

He didn't have to say anything else.

She wrapped herself around him and whispered "It's gonna be okay, you know that right?"

He knew only one thing for sure.

He_ did _need her.

* * *

**So I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or a multi-chapter.**

**Thanks for reading...oh and review if you want ; )**

**-TuttiFruity**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe in which they live in. I am merely just a fan.

**This is a short chapter but I also plan on updating before the end of the week. I guess read, enjoy and review if u wanna : ) TuttiFruity**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_People say that one moment can change everything._

The house finally cleared and Jackson and April stayed behind to help clean up.

April was getting ready to start the dishes when Jackson smiled at her and said, "I'll wash…you dry."

She returned the smile and watched as he rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the sponge and looked at it almost confounded.

April broke out laughing. "I have never seen you wash a dish. This must be your fist time."

Jackson laughed and replied, "Yeah, I guess I'm a dishwashing virgin…"

He watched as she flinched at the word _virgin_.

"April…I-uh….I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I mean, I have to get over it.I, April kepner am no longer a virgin."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yeah…just like that."

He knew that she wasn't at all fine with the whole "not-being- a-virgin-for-the-man-she-was- going-to-marry issue." He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better. He had one idea and it included him and her on the kitchen counter,minus any clothes.

He tossed the thought aside and smirked at April. "Well, that's good for you."

"Wrong, that's good for us."

His heart raced when he heard the word_ us._

Maybe his feelings weren't unrequited.

As soon as that thought rushed to his head, it was pushed right out when she said,"Now we can begin to just move past everything and get back to being friends."

* * *

They walked upstairs and each made their way to their own bedroom doors.

"Well, goodnight Jackson."

Her hand just made it to the doorknob when Jackson walked over to her.

He placed one hand on her shoulder while the other unzipped her dress.

She shivered from his touch and without turning around said, "Thank you."

He walked back to his door and almost closed it but called after her instead.

"Oh and April?"

"Yeah?"

"You're wrong. We're definitely more than just friends."

_Moment_

_Everything_

_Changed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe in which they live in. I am merely just a fan.**

**A/N: First and foremost, I wanna thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. Second, this chapter definitely pushes back their relationship. I don't want it to be rushed. And third, the next chapter will feature a new character with a particular interest in Jackson. Nothing like jealousy to make someone realize their hearts true desire ; ) TuttiFruity**

* * *

April closed the door behind her, slid out of the little black dress and jumped into her pajamas.

_More than just friends?_

She shook her head at the ridiculous thought and got under the covers.

_More than just friends?_

She looked over at the alarm clock and sighed. It was 2am and she still couldn't fall asleep.

3am

_Awake_

4am

_Still Awake_

5am

_More Awake_

There was no point in staying in bed so she dismissed the alarm that was set for 6:15 and got up.

She slowly opened the door and took a peek at Jackson's room. The door was closed so she figured he was either still sleeping or downstairs.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finished showering and went down to the kitchen. Everyone was gone.

"Good morning."

She was _wrong_.

"Oh, hey Jackson. Sleep well?" She awkwardly moved out of his way so he could get to the sink.

_Things were weird._

He sipped the coffee and replied," Like a baby, and yourself?"

"Just great."

_That was a lie._

She placed her bowl in the sink and ran out the door muttering, "see ya at work."

* * *

April was already seated at the cafeteria table and eating a yogurt while Meredith and Christina argued over some medical procedure.

Alex made his way over to the seat next to April.

"Saving if for Jackson?"

"What? Why would I be saving it for Jackson? There are plenty of people I could be saving this seat for. It's not saved-Did he tell you I saved it for him?"

Alex was confused.

"Dude it's just a chair." Alex rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Meredith.

_Did she really just have a nervous breakdown over the status of a chair?_

* * *

It was a long day and Jackson yawned as the elevator stopped at another floor.

The elevator door opened and April got in.

The air was different between them. She stood at the other side and gave him a small smile and nod.

"Really? I get a nod? You avoid me all day and the moment we're finally alone together, you give me a nod. What's going on?"

She turned to face him and began speaking.

"I wasn't avoiding you Jackson. It's been a long day. And I didn't get much sleep."

He remembered their conversation from that morning and said," But you said you slept great…."

"Yeah well you said we were _more_ than just friends. And I just don't think we should even…"

April was rambling.

Now he got it. Why she was awkward all morning and then practically M.I.A all day. He changed their whole dynamic the night before with five words.

_We're_

_More_

_Than_

_Just_

_Friends._

"….it would be a total disaster...you're my only real friend ...…it just wouldn't-"

He had to find a way to end the awkwardness. It was ruining their knew what he had to do.

_He needed to lie._

"April, I never really got to finish last night. I just meant to say that we're not _just_ friends."

"Jackson, you don't have to—"

"I meant...we're _best_ friends."

_He lied._

Relieved but also a little confused by what he said April walked out the elevator beside Jackson."Oh...Yeah, of course. Best friends. Me and you."

He reluctantly echoed her last thought,"Yeah, _me and you_."

* * *

**Review if u wanna : )**

-**TuttiFruity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe in which they live in. I am merely just a fan.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing.**

**Alliecrho: I promise it will definitely be worth it!**

**aumontalc: No thunking Jackson on the head lol**

* * *

_**"Because even the smallest of words can be the ones to hurt you, or save you."**_

Jackson knew that lying about his feelings to April was wrong. He hated that he couldn't tell her truth. And deep down, he didn't even know what the truth was or where it came from all of a sudden. Sure, he and April were close. They both lost two of their closest friends during the shooting in the hospital. That tragedy brought them together, but what brought them together the weekend of the boards? He wondered if it was just the alcohol and if April never kissed him, would _he have ever kissed her_?

He was all messed up. And Avery's don't get all messed up.

Things between them were finally getting back to normal, but Jackson didn't want normal.

_He wanted more._

* * *

He walked into the living room and saw April sitting on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"Wanna watch? It's Walking Dead marathon…"

She motioned for him to sit beside her on the sofa and offered him some of the popcorn.

"Do you think I would make a good zombie?"

He tossed a handful of popcorn in his mouth and started laughing.

"Hey don't choke now, or I'll have to give you the Heimlich."

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he leaned in closer, "And then maybe mouth-to-mouth."

As if on cue, Meredith came through the front door and called out, "Alex...April...Jackson?"

She walked into the living room and sat in between them.

"So…what are we watching?"

It had been exactly one week since the walking dead marathon and they had hardly any time alone together.

On the way to see a new patient he bumped into April.

"Oh hey, so we have the house to ourselves tonight. And I'm thinking we order in and maybe Mad Men marathon?"

"Yeah,it's a date."

"Sure,a date.I'll see ya later"

* * *

He walked into the patients room and began reading the chart.

_Female, 25 open wound...needs stitches._

"Wow"

He looked up from the chart and said, "Excuse me?"

"I meant…..Nope….I definitely meant wow.I'm not even gonna lie. "

He laughed at her honesty while he made notes on the chart.

"So,wheres the injury?"

Camilla lifted her arm and exposed the gash.

"How did you get shards of glass in your arm ?"

"Please, call me Camilla. I was at a bar and some type of fight broke out. Bottles were thrown….and here I am."

As he finished the last stitch he looked up and saw Camilla was staring at him.

"What? You're staring…."

Without any hesitation she answered back," You're way too hot to be a doctor. Don't tell me you're single too."

He laughed at her blunt honesty and pulled off his gloves.

"Actually, I..."

Camilla groaned, "Whats the girlfriends's name?"

"Technically, there is no girlfriend, but..."

She interrupted him,"No girlfriend eguals single in my book."

He nodded in agreement, "I guess I am single."

There he said it. April had made it pretty clear that they were only going to be friends. Yeah, he wanted _more_, but it didn't matter if she didn't want more too.

Standing by the door he smiled, "Try to stay away from anymore club brawls "

Already in the hallway he heard her yell out, "It's Camilla!"

* * *

His shift was finally over and he quickly changed out of his scrubs. Finally outside of the hospital, he heard a voice yell out something.

"Hey hot doctor."

"Its...Jackson Avery" He turned to see Camilla walking towards him.

"My ride is waiting but I wanted to give you this."

She handed him a folded piece of paper and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"See ya around doctor."

She jumped into the car and drove off.

Jackson put the note in the pocket of his sweater and went home.

* * *

When he got inside he noticed the lights were off.

"Hey April, did the power go out?"

Walking over to the living room he saw candles spread out all over the room.

_What was all this about?_

_And then it clicked._

_It was a date_

_Did she change her mind?_

April came downstairs with a laundry basket in her arms. When she put it down he noticed that she was wearing a blue dress.

"You look…you look really pretty." She blushed at his complement. "And I must look a mess. I'm gonna shower and change."

She nodded, "Well, I'm gonna just throw in a load of laundry. We'll meet back in the living room."

"Hey, can you throw in this sweater?"

She was checking the pockets of the clothes like she always does,when she felt something crinkle in Jackson's sweater.

She knew it was none of her business, but she read it anyway.

_Hot Doctor,_

_Glad that you're single. Give me a call sometime._

_314-672-9082_

_Xo Camilla_

_**These words definitely hurt.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I know it took me a while to update but I have been super busy with work and working on a tan lol. I wanna say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews : ) I also want people to know that the truth always has a way of coming out. There were lies being told in the last chapter, this chapter has another little lie or maybe not, I haven't really decided. I just want everyone to know that I love angst and drama, the cheesy lovey dovey stuff will happen eventually. And side note, I'm kinda sad that aumontalc has decided to end her story, My One and Only.I enjoyed reading it and thought it was a good story : ) Ugh, I am soooo rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_You can't lose something that never really belonged to you in the first place._**

Jackson hopped out of the shower and began rummaging through his closet. He tried on a least seven different shirts before settling on a dark purple button-down.

He gave a second look in the mirror and walked downstairs.

Jackson just about rounded the corner to the living room when he noticed how quiet it was.

"April?"

_Lights were back on._

_Candles were blown out._

_April was gone._

* * *

"Hey Joe….can I call you Joey?"

Joe shook his head at April while wiping down the bar.

"Joey, Why is life so damn hard?"

"I don't know. Thats just life."

"You are a very smart man."

"And you are drunk."

April wiped her mouth and tried to stand, but instead stumbed backwards and almost fell.

Someone grabbed her by the arm and helped her regain balance and sit back down.

A dark haired man smiled and asked, "You alright?" He never took his hand off the small of her back.

"Yup, Are you alright?"

He took a sip of his beer and replied, "I'm a lot better now that I'm talking with you."

She laughed in the stranger's face and slurred, "I'm not drunk enough to fall for a line like that. So you're gonna have to…."

Before she could finish the sentence, another hand was putting down her drink and trying to pull her away from _lame pick-up line guy_.

_It was Jackson._

"Okay, I think you need to get your hand off of her."

April turned to look Jackson in the eyes, "Wait,_ Mr. Hot doctor_, If hes _single_ and I'm _single_ and you're definitely _single_, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, this guys a douche. You're drunk and I don't want you making a mistake."

"Mistake? Kinda like me and you? I'm a big girl Jackson. I don't need a babysitter."

"April, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well just stop it. " She turned to the stranger sitting next to her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Carter."

"Okay Carter what do you say we get outtta here?"

Jackson watched as April left the bar with that guy.

_One minute he was taking a shower and getting ready to spend the night with her. The next he was watching her leave the bar with a total stranger._

Before leaving the bar he went over and talked to Joe.

"Joe, thanks for letting me know she was here."

"No problem."

* * *

Jackson was glad to hear his alarm go off at 6 am because it meant the end to a disastrous night.

He went over to the refrigerator and saw a paper pinned to the front.

_Hot Doctor,_

_Glad that you're single. Give me a call sometime._

_314-672-9082_

_Xo Camilla_

_**Damn it, April found the note and totally freaked out.**_

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to call April when he heard the front door slam shut.

April walked into the kitchen with her shoes in one hand while she held her dress in the other. She stood in front of Jackson in a t-shirt that said _Dartmouth_ on the front.

"April, we need to talk about last night…."

"I don't think we do."

"Seriously? You find a note that some patient gave me, and then you go get drunk and hook up with a total stranger. Nothing about last night is worth discussing?"

"You think I hooked up with that guy?"

"Well did you?"

_"Yeah. I did."_

* * *

It was about 11pm and April finally got home. It was a long day at the hospital and she still had a minor hangover. She went upstairs to take a shower but saw that the door was closed, so she knocked.

A female voice replied, "Just a minute."

April stood by the door and mumbled, "_Damn, Alex_"

_He was always bringing strange girls home._

When the door finally opened, a tall dark haired woman wearing a tank top and shorts came out.

"Sorry. I couldn't find the toothpaste."

April smiled politely and started moving to get inside the bathroom. She was about to close the door behind her, when the brunette began to speak again.

_"I'm Camilla by the way."_

* * *

**ooooh a cliffhanger! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.I sure do love a bombed April lol Review if u wanna because reviews do make me happy : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always, thanks to everyone whos reading and reviewing. I got some interesting reviews for the last chapter : )**

* * *

April closed the bathroom door and had a minor meltdown.

_"Oh my god…oh my god."_

Camilla only existed on a folded piece of paper, but now she was here. And probably having wild sex with Jackson.

She shook the very thought from her head and splashed water on her face.

April crept out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Just as she reached for a glass from the cabinet she was startled by another voice.

"So whats the deal with you and Jackson?"

"Excuse me? There is no deal."

"Right. You know lying to yourself won't change the truth."

_Damn it, this girl was deep._

"I don't think I'm following. What's the truth?"

"When I asked him if he was single, he hesitated. It seemed like a big part of him wanted to say no."

"Well that doesn't mean anything."

"I think you're wrong. It means _everything_."

Alex walked into the kitchen and April watched as he wrapped his arms around Camilla.

_Wait….Camilla and Alex?_

"It was nice meeting you April." She kissed Alex and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah you too."

Alex grabbed an apple while April stared at him confounded by what just had happened.

"So you and her? I thought she gave her number to Jackson."

"Long story short Kepner. He said he wasn't interested. Gave me the chick's number and turns out, she'll drop her pants for any doctor."

* * *

April was left with an abundance of emotions.

_Relief_

_He didn't hook up with her._

_Confusion_

_Why didn't he hook up with her?_

_Guilt_

_Did she really hook up with bar stranger?_

**13 hours ago**

April…..was…wasted.

As he started the car he turned to April and asked, "Are you sure about this. Things between you and that guy seemed…."

"We're just friends."

"Okay,if you say so."

The ride to his house seemed like forever. April was already nauseous and then the elevator ride to his apartment seemed like a travel in space.

"Make yourself comfortable."

He sat down on the sofa next to her and she was glad to get a better look at the guy in proper lighting.

He was decent looking.

_Nothing like Jackson Avery._

But decent.

He leaned over and kissed her. It was a hard kiss and involved way too much tongue. None the less she ran her fingers through his hair while he worked his way to the zipper of her dress. The kiss suddenly broke and April threw up all over her dress and Carter's pants.

"Oh, I just, I'm so…..sorry. I don't usually drink so much…and…"

He went into one of the rooms in the back and came out in a different pair of pants and held out a t-shirt for April to change into.

It said _Dartmouth_ on the front.

* * *

April rushed up the stairs and barged into Jackson's room.

"I threw up."

Jackson looked at April and asked,"What...?"

"I threw up all over that guy last night. I changed into one of his t-shirts, but we never had sex."

"April it doesn't matter…"

She stopped him from finishing.

"No it _does_ matter. You not hooking up with Camilla, me vomiting all over that guy….San Franciso. I think I'm just realizing what all this means and…" She was suddenly distracted by the four suitcases that were placed in the corner of the bedroom.

"Going somewhere?"

"I was going to tell you….I just couldn't find the words and…"

"Tell me what?"

"I got a call from Tulane this morning when I got to the hospital. They haven't filled my position and were hoping that I would reconsider. I turned down the offer after the crash because of Lexie and Mark and….."

_You_

_I didn't want to leave you._

"Jackson what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm leaving for New Orleans tomorrow."

* * *

_Oh no! April finally has her epiphany and Jackson is packing up. Sometimes timing is just off. I think the next chapter will have one of them completely putting everything on the table. But it will be too late?_

_To be continued...hehehe_

_-TuttiFruity_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I read every comment while I'm at work and they do make me happy : ) Theres a little time jump in the chapter along with flashbacks...I have only ten chapters for this story and then i plan on posting my other one where Jackson and April are best friends in high school who end up falling in love hehehe anways enjoy this chapter : )**

* * *

It was a little past eleven and Christina was getting restless.

"Is she even gonna show?"

Meredith glanced at Christina and replied, "It's her party….she's coming."

Alex grabbed a handful of pretzels and retorted, "Drinks at Joes with the three of us? Yeah, _awesome_ party."

April finally walked into Joes and spotted Meredith across the room sitting at a booth with Alex and Christina.

She took off her jacket and sat down next to Alex.

"You guys, I told you it is not a big deal."

Meredith shook her head and handed April a shot.

"Here's to April, who's now a board certified surgeon."

Alex rudely added, "_Finally_…"

April gulped down the shot and winced at the after taste.

"Whoooo!"

"More shots!"

* * *

It was about 1am and the bar was beginning to slowly clear out.

"I have back-to-back surgeries tomorrow, so I'm done."

Christina was the first to leave. Then Alex.

"Im gonna use the bathroom so I"ll meet you outside."

"Okay. Oh and Meredith?"

"hmmm?"

"Thanks for tonight."

April grabbed her purse from the table, said goodnight to Joe and made her way to the door.

She never expected Jackson to walk in,while she was trying to walk out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Meredith told me you passed your boards. And here I am…"

Still in shock, April mumbled "_here you ar_e."

When Meredith got outside she saw the two of them together.

"Hey Jackson. So I guess I"ll just see you at home."

April nodded and watched Meredith walk away from the bar.

They walked together, side by side, but it felt like there were still thousands of miles of distance between them.

As if on cue, the both began to speak simultaneously.

"So congratulations on the boards…"

"How's New Orleans, did you…."

"You first."

April smiled and continued, "How's Tulane been?"

"It's been, uh-… its been good. Can't believe I've been there a little over a year already."

"That's great Jackson."

A small crowd was walking towards them and Jackson put his hand on April's back to help guide her through. _She missed him._

"Enough about me. You did it. You worked your ass off and you really did it. Were you nervous or…."

April interjected, "I cant do this."

"Do what? You can't have a conversation with me?"

"No, I cant pretend that everyting is just okay with us. Did you forget how we left things?"

" I didn't forget anything April."

* * *

_"I'm saying that I leave for Tulane tomorrow."_

_"Wow, That's good. Really good. So you're definitely going?"_

_"Yeah, Mark's going to New York so I don't see what's left for me here."_

_Me._

_Stay for me._

_"Okay, so tomorrow,I'm on Baileys' service. What time is your flight?"_

_He got off from the bed and replied, "It's at 6pm."_

_"I have a surgery at 5:30. I won't be finished in time to…..So, I guess this is goodbye."_

_He wrapped her in his arms while she fought back her tears. She held onto Jackson as tightly as she could._

_She didn't want to let go._

* * *

_**5:40 pm The Next day.**_

_"Kepner, you better have a damn good reason for showing up late to this surgery."_

_"I do but I have to go._

_"Are you out of your mind? I am in the middle of this man's Appendectomy. It better be important."_

_"It is."_

_"Then go."_

_April rushed to Gate A19 and looked at her phone, it was 5:55, she still had time._

_**The loud speaker came on:**_

_**Flight 127 to New Orleans is now boarding.**_

_And there he was._

_"April, what are you doing here?"_

_Completely out of breath, April finnaly managed to speak._

_"It wasn't a mistake. What happened in San Francisco, when you kissed me, well when I kissed you, it felt right. Like it was supposed to happen….."_

_"April…."_

_"Just let me finish. A girl like me never gets the guy like you. So I freaked out. I was a virgin and my first time was with this amazing guy who was also my best friend. So yeah, I freaked out big time. But now you're leaving and I don't want someone else to know how amazing you are. I don't want lose you Jackson. After San Francisco, I felt something more. You can't go, because somewhere in this whole mess, I think I fell in love with you."_

_**Last Call for Passengers boarding flight 127.**_

* * *

"You think I like the way we ended things?"

"I don't know Jackson. You got on that plane and never called or anything. I'm the one who was left feeling like an idiot. It's just been really hard"

"Things haven't been easy for me either. I got to New Orleans and was a mess. I wanted to call you but would could I say? I know that me leaving hurt you…."

"I told you that I was falling in love with you Jackson and you ran thousands of miles away from me. Yeah I was hurt and it took me a whole year to try to get over you. So you can't just show up one night out of the blue and try to make everything better."

They finally got to Meredith's door and April took out her keys.

"You wanna come in for a little bit?"

" I can't.I have an early flight back to New Orleans."

"Right…so this is goodbye…_again_."

They had embraced in a hug and smiled back at each other before pulling apart completely.

"You said you felt something more between us _after_ the boards. But I think I knew before then."

"Knew what?"

"That you're the girl I would fall in love with."

* * *

**This is definately my favorite chapter : ) I hope it wasn't too long...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so thank-you to everyone reading and reviewing. Reviews are like chocolate, they make me super happy : ) I have this story pretty much finished in my head and on paper but I'm also considering adding a couple more chapters. I was surprised that people said the last chapter was kinda sad. I like twists and angst and this chapter has a lot of that stuff so Be Warned. Timing is everything for this story and I know I keep pulling the rug out from under people but I think it's safe to say that they'll get their happily ever after. Anyways this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

**_Maybe we have the right love at the wrong time._**

_"That you're the girl I was gonna fall in love with."_

April is frozen. She doesn't move because she _can't _move.

A year ago, nothing would have made her happier than to hear those words,but now things were were different._She was different_.

She finally broke the silence. "You shouldn't have said that, it's not true…"

"Don't tell me how I feel April. I know,I'm a little late. But better late than never right?" He walked up the stairs and grabbed April by the waist. He leaned in closer and moved his other hand to stroke her face. "Tell me you don't feel the same anymore…."

Her breathing was ragged and she felt his other hand move from her waist and down to her thigh.

Without even realizing it, she was pressed against the door to Meredith's while Jackson layed a trail of kisses from her ear, to her lips, down her kneck…..

"Jackson, wait slow down…..theres something I should've told you…"

"Whatever it is….it can wait…."

That's when the door opened and April stumbled backwards and into the arms of _another man_.

* * *

"There you are…I've been worried."

"Carter…I uh—I was…."

_ Carter?_

_"The problem is, this guys a douche. You're drunk and I don't want you making a mistake."_

_"Mistake? Kinda like me and you? I'm a big girl Jackson. I don't need a babysitter."_

_"April, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just trying to look out for you."_

_"Well just stop it. " She turned to the stranger sitting next to her and asked, "What's your name?"_

**"Carter."**

Carter helped April regain her balance and asked, "Babe, are you alright?"

She let go of his arm and straightened out her dress.

"I'm fine."

Jackson cleared his throat, "So uh…Carter, right?"

"Yeah, we met that night..."

"That night at Joe's, yeah I remember. April can we talk for a minute?"

She looked over at Carter, gave him a small kiss and said, "I won't be long."

* * *

They were back outside in front of Meredith's house.

"What the hell is going on April?"

She took a breath and responded, "I don't know."

"You don't know?That's not an answer April."

"Well, it's the only one I have right now."

"Do you love him?"

The question caught April off guard.

" What!?"

"_Do you love him_?" There was a sadness in his voice when he repeated the question.

" Jackson…"

"Tell me you love him and I"ll walk away for good. But if you don't,then I'm not going anywhere. Because I love you. I should've said it at the airport, but... I'm saying it now. You are stubborn and quirky and weirdly religious…"

"I am not _stubborn_."

"Okay, whatever…..you're _tenacious_."

"Jackson, stubborn and tenacious? They mean the same thing!" She shoved Jackson's arm and Jackson began laughing.

"You're laughing? Seriously? You're crazy"

"Love makes people crazy, and I want you to be crazy with _me_, not _him_.April,please..."

She distanced herself from Jackson and made her way back to the front door..

"I can't.I'm with Carter. And it's been…its good and easy. I want easy Jackson. I _need_ easy. So please just go to back to New Orleans and be happy. I want you to be happy."

She closed the door and Jackson stood out on the stairs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and cancelled his flight back to New Orleans. There was no way he was leaving Seattle now.

There was **hope**.

_She never did say she loved Carter._

* * *

**Hope...I gave them hope : ) One year had passed and Carter came back into April's life so Jackson can't blame her for trying to move on with her life and neither should you guys lol**


End file.
